Movable barrier operators of various kinds are known in the art. Such operators typically serve to effect the selective and controlled movement of a corresponding movable barrier and/or a related mechanism (such as a door locking or latching mechanism). Various kinds of movable barriers are known, including but not limited to single panel and segmented garage doors, horizontally or vertically pivoting or sliding doors or gates, cross arms, rolling shutters, and the like. In general, such movable barriers are selectively moved as between two primary positions (usually a fully opened position and a fully closed position).
Such movable barrier operators typically interface to one or more remote user interfaces including both wired and wireless interfaces. Such remote user interfaces provide a given user the ability to control or at least influence the operation of the movable barrier operator with respect to movement of a corresponding movable barrier and/or other controlled functionality (such as operating state, lighting control, and so forth).
The operational complexity of such movable barrier operators continues to grow, driven at least in part by consumer need and request, in part by available technological drivers, and in part by proliferating specific requirements regarding safe and effective operation. For example, sophisticated and multi-faceted movable barrier position determination functionality often drives, in return, corresponding complicated learning modes of operation during which the movable barrier operator automatically (or partially automatically) establishes one or more operating parameters for itself based upon user input and/or the monitored results of one or more test behaviors and actions. As another example, such movable barrier operators sometimes comprise a multi-state platform sensitive to such things as a last-sensed position of the movable barrier, a last-sensed direction of movement, and so forth. To the extent that many movable barrier operators comprise partially or fully-programmable platforms, such operating parameters, however initially gleaned, often comprise one or more numerical or otherwise coded entities that are stored in memory and used by the movable barrier operator as needed.
From time to time it may be necessary to remove a first movable barrier operator (due to failure, unreliability, obsolescence, or the like) and to install a second movable barrier operator in its place. In some cases, such an action entails replacement of the complete system, including but not limited to the motive force and linkage apparatus that couples the movable barrier operator to the movable barrier. In other cases, only the movable barrier operator is replaced and other elements of the system are left in place. In either case, present practice typically requires treating the installation as constituting a completely new installation such that the new movable barrier operator must be conducted through its initial complete learning mode of operation prior to ordinary usage. This can be unduly time consuming, error prone, and can even lead to potentially mischievous scenarios.
At the same time system designers are significantly constrained by a need to assure a reasonable price point for any given movable barrier operator. This, in turn, tends to lead such designers away from incremental additional costs as may be necessitated by structural and/or component revisions or designs.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is usually accorded to such terms and expressions by those skilled in the corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where other specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.